The Clone Tales Episode 1
by IndominusWritesStuff
Summary: Just a short story I wrote, not meant to be big. Focuses on a band of 212th troopers after they crash land on Umbara
Star Wars: The Clone Tales

Episode 1: Umbara Recon

 _Clones in Chaos! As Republic forces move in on the planet Umbara, heavy casualties are met as General Skywalker's 501_ _st_ _Legion is left in the hands of General Krell, and causes heavy casualties! His reckless plans cause other legions to fall back from the capital! With these casualties, a group of 212th Battalion troopers are stationed to fly in to Commander Cody's 212_ _th_ _camp to help with the impeding threat of the Umbaran Militia!_

"It's a wonder Commander Cody chose US to fly in, I mean, we are-", "Can it Dominos! We don't have time to complain, we fly out in 10 minutes!" Yelled Captain Latinus. "With all due respect sir, we are in the bottom 10% of the battalion" Replied Dominos in a bit of a stutter. "Yeah, Dom has a point, I mean, we could, and probably will, die on landing sir." Said Private Kam. "Perhaps so, but at least the team will still have supplies" Replied Latinus, stern in manner. "What if they blew the ship up?" Said a voice, slowly walking toward their squad. "Cadet Flames? What the hell are you doing here!?" Said Kam as the Republic Cruiser's Landing pad began to lower. "Take it easy Tin Kam, I'm just helping" Said the cadet, calmly. "CADET FLAMES! GET BACK TO THE COMMAND ROOM!" Yelled Commander Wolffe.

 **As a part of the 104** **th** **, Cadet Flames was tasked with helping with strategic measures for the ground troops, but from experience, the cadet hasn't taken the orders "Go to the command center" very well.**

"I would love to be in the command room Commander, but the battalion invited me to come with them" Flames annoyingly replied. "CADET, IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I WILL HAVE YOU COURT MARSHALLED!" Yelled Commander Wolffe again. "I recommend the command room Flames, it's a better environment for you." Said Corporal Talon as he boarded the Gunship for take off. "I agree Cadet, go with Commander Wolffe" Said Captain Latinus.

The Gunship began to lift off as the last of the 212th squad loaded on. "Come Flames, we have strategizing to do." Calmly stated Commander Wolffe. A latching sound suddenly appeared, the Commander looked back to see Cadet grappled to the gunship. "CADET!" Yelled Commander Wolffe as he started sprinting towards him. "Sorry Commander" as the Ship elevated "Gotta Fly" and the gunship took off into the Umbaran jungles.

"Captain, we have an unauthorized grapple on our gunship" Said the co-pilot as he checked the ships scanners. "Impossible, we only just took off" Captain Latinus confusingly stated. "Open the door hatch, let me check it" Corporal Talon commanded. Holding on to the safety bar, he cautiously pulled out his blaster and peaked around the corner. "You've got to be kidding me…" He annoyingly said. "What is it?" Kam asked confused to what it could be. "Cadet Flames attached to our gunship at take off." He stated, slightly embarrassed. "No way" Kam chuckled and went to check for himself, sure enough, the cadet was hanging on. "Hey, surprise, now is anyone going to help me or am I target practice!" Cadet Flames snapped at them. "Nah, you're a great decoration cadet." Joked Talon. Flames pulled out his DC-17 and fired at him. "Watch it Flames!" Latinus yelled at him. "You could've killed him, or hit the gas tank!" "Thanks for telling me stuff I already know, now help me up!" The cadet yelled back. Suddenly a green blaster bolt grazed Flames helmet. "I got a bad feeling about that." Flames said.

"Grab your weapons!" Captain Latinus ordered. "What about me!?" Flames Yelled at him. "Fire back!" Talon yelled as he pulled out his DC-15A. Kam shot first, hitting his first three targets head on. Cadet Flames was next hitting 2 with one shot. After that the Umbaran fell like flies after the Captain got his rifle out. Everything was going well until an Umbaran fighter ship opened fire at the gunship, killing the pilots, but surprisingly, not aiming for Flames. The fighter ship flew away after that. The ship lost altitude quickly after that.

"EVERYONE, JUMP OR YOU'LL DIE ON IMPACT!" Yelled Captain Latinus as he ordered Kam and Talon to jump. "DOMINOS LETS GO!" He yelled to Dominos, who was trying to scavenge the medical supplies. "I HAVE TO GET MORE SUPPLIES FOR US TO SURVIVE SIR!" He replied. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Latinus yelled as he grabbed Dominos and threw him out. "Why do all missions never go as planned" Flames sighed as Latinus Jumped into the jungle trees with Kam, Talon, and Dominos. Flames let go of his grappling hook and landed in a smaller, nearby tree to where the squad landed.

"Is anyone hurt, if so, Dominos can help, he scavenged whatever medical supplies he could find." Latinus instructed to the squad. "What about Cadet Flames sir?" Asked Kam. "Don't worry about Flames, he jumped into a nearby tree, he's fine." The Captain replied. "I was hoping he died, but that works to-" Kam was cut off. "You haven't been on the battlefield enough to know this Private, but you NEVER wish for a fellow brother to die, UNDERSTOOD!" The captain explained sternly. "Yes Sir" Kam replied cautiously.

"Now, Lets contact Commander Cody about this." The Captain said. "Commander Cody, do you Copy?" The General asked as he transmitted him. "Loud and Clear Captain, what happened?" Commander Cody replied. "The ship crashed, and all but some medical supplies were saved, you have Dominos to thank for those medical supplies." Latinus explained. "I see, I also heard that Cadet Flames boarded you through a grappling hook?" Cody remarked. "Yes, the cadet survived the crash, but he landed in another tree nearby, I will attempt to contact him, but he might not come in." Said Latinus worriedly. "Try to put me through to Flames, we need to talk." Cody sternly ordered. Latinus tried to contact Flames through Dominos Transmitter. "Cadet, come in." He said through. "What do you want?" Flames asked annoyed. "Commander Cody wants to chat with you, I'm pulling you through with him. "Understood." Replied Flames.

Cody was patched through with Flames, "Flames, come in." Cody said through. "I'm here, what do you want?" Flames replied. "What are you doing on a 212th battalion mission?!" Cody yelled. "I found the command room too boring for me, so I decided to come along for some combat training." Flames replied calmly. "Listen Flames and listen good, after this mission you are to be COURT MARSHALLED, you are not going back to the 104th, COURT MARSHALLING! Do you understand Flames? You've gone to far this time." Cody sternly said. Cody cut off his communications after, leaving Flames to ponder with that.

As Captain Latinus's Squad climbs down the tree, they see Flames jump off and onto the ground unscaved, patrolling for Umbarans. After about fifteen minutes of climbing down they made it to the bottom to meet with Cadet Flames. "Surprised to see you guys alive, well, not really." Flames said to them as the reached down. "Good to see you to Flames" Dominos said after Talon threw the backpack of medical supplies down. "Any hostiles?" Talon asked as he jumped down from a branch. "None that I could see, must've ran off" Flames chuckled. "Good to know, now, who brought the scanners?" Kam asked. "I did." Said Dominos as he rummaged through the backpack. "Here we go, as he pulled out 2 grey scanners. "I call one!" Exclaimed Flames as he grabbed one and attached it to his helmet. "Dominos, you take the other." Said Latinus before Kam could snatch the scanner. Dominos clicked his scanner in and flipped it on. "North is this way." He said as he pointed to a giant tree. "Good news, we have a monument to follow, bad news, its pitch black and we only have two scanners." Talon said, slightly annoyed. "Lets move then." Flames said as he started marching north with his scanner on.

Walking through the jungle, almost making it to the tree, there was a beeping noise. "Captain, there's an incoming transmission from… General Krell, Sir." Stuttered Talon as he accepted the call and patched it through to Latinus. "General Krell, what's going on?" Asked Captain Latinus confused. "We have found a nearby squad that could help you find Commander Cody's squad, there 600 metres north west of your current position, we have notified them that you're coming." Explained General Krell. "Understood, we're headed there now." Latinus informed the General before he cut off. "Are you sure, it just feels weird doing that…" Dominos said unsure about the idea. "Its probably fine, lets go-" Latinus said before they ran into a camp of Umbarans when they turned.

Flames was first to fire with his blaster, having the best trigger finger, he easily wiped out four Umbarans before they realized the clones were there. The whole camp was knocked out before anyone realized what happened. "Less enemies to deal with, now lets go." Cadet Flames said while stepping over the bodies of what was left of the Umbaran camp. "Maybe they have supplies we can use? Why don't we take a look?" Dominos suggested. "We could at least look." Kam agreed. "A quick look, I want to get there as fast as we can." Captain Latinus said. They searched through the tents, containers, and the bodies. They found some food and water, and bandages. "This isn't that bad of a find." Remarked Flames. "Why don't we rest here till morning, we could use our rest sir." Talon requested. "I suppose we do, lets rest then." Latinus agreed.

"Morning already…" Flames groaned, even though it looked exactly the same, dreary navy blue skies and brown, same as yesterday. "Move out, lets go!" Latinus ordered. "My scanner says that the other squad is 6 metres away sir." Dominos said confused. "Lookin for someone?" Waxer said as his squad poured in. "Waxer, it's been awhile." Latinus said to him. "So, I'm assuming the troop in the grey armor is Cadet Flames. "That's the talk of the town now, is it?" Flames replied. "Pretty much, now lets go, we need to meet the 501st at an airbase they captured." Waxer said.

Halfway into the trip with Waxer's squad, a message came in from General Krell. "Waxer, the Umbarans took back the airbase, and are using the dead troopers 501st armor to take it back, kill them all and take that base!" General Krell ordered. "I see the troops now!" exclaimed one of Waxer's squad members. Flames opened fire, but missed all his shots. Flames trying to fall back to cover but a blaster bolt got him in the left shoulder. Dominos took him to cover where he was medically treated. "THEY GOT FLAMES! KEEP FIRING!" Latinus ordered as more Umbaran 501st troops fell in. In the chaos Talon got hit in the head with a blaster bolt. Kam dragged him to Dominos where Flames was resting. "HE GOT HIT IN THE HEAD!" Kam said to Dominos as he began treatment. Kam kept firing back to protect the tree side medical station. Latinus during the carnage came in to check up on Flames. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Latinus said to Dominos after he saw Talon laying down. "HE'S BEEN HIT IN THE HEAD SIR, HIS HELMET DIVERTED MOST OF THE BLASTER BOLT, BUT HES IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" Dominos replied hurriedly before he went back to treatment. "IM GOING BACK OUT TO FIGHT!" Flames said and went back to the front lines. "STOP FIRING, THERE CLONES, THERE ALL CLONES!" A mysterious voice yelled. Everyone at that moment stopped firing, and took off their helmets, all but Flames.

Flames and Latinus's squad went to check up on Talon, who was now conscious. "Surprised to see you awake." Exclaimed Flames. "He's in awful condition, he might not live to see the end of the mission." Said Dominos in a stern but sad tone. "If I don't live, tell Cody I'm better than him." Talon joked. Talon suddenly collapsed on the spot. "WHAT THE, COME ON TALON!" Kam yelled. "We're losing him!" Dominos yelled back. It went dead silent as Dominos tried to revive Talon. The other clones came to see what happened. "We lost him, there's nothing we can do." Dominos sighed.

"General Krell ordered this… he's… committed treason." Latinus said angrily. "This whole squad is marching to that air tower and arresting General Krell, understood?" Latinus sternly said. "Yes Sir." The squad and Flames replied in sync. "Good, lets march then."

"I call first shot." Said Flames.

Marching at the back of the clone squadron, our heroes discuss they're plan. "Flames, stay down here and monitor what's happening." Latinus ordered. "Why cant Dom do it." Flames asked. "Because I need to make sure everyone gets out of that tower alive." Replied Dominos. "Don't worry Flames, I mean, you're in the least amount of danger out of all of us." Kam encouraged Flames. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this." Flames replied worriedly.

The first clones to burst in the tower were Latinus, Kam, and Dominos, securing the window position. "Finger on trigger, don't let your guard down." Latinus ordered. Captain Rex of the 501st attempted to talk with General Krell, but that didn't work out. "FIRE!" Latinus ordered. Blaster fire was everywhere and clones fell quickly. Kam moved in one step to close and got impaled by a lightsaber. "PRIVATE!" Latinus yelled. Latinus moved in to help but got his head decapitated. "Oh shit…" Dominos murmured. General Krell busts out the window in an attempt to escape.

"What the hell is the general doing… that such a dumb suicide route, YOU HAVE 2 LIGHTSABERS." Flams murmured to himself before opening fire. Krell attempted to escape into jungle, but not before Flames could find a Lightsaber Pike. "HEY KRELL!" Flames yelled before Krell escape into the jungle. Flames chased after him and eventually found him. "Hey, ready for this?" Flames asked as he turned on the Lightsaber Pike. "No creature from a laboratory will undermine me CT-5767." General Krell stated. "ITS FLAMES!" Flames yelled as he struck one of Krell's arms.

Eventually, Dominos and the other remaining clones caught up to Flames and the general. "FIRE!" One of the clones said. "I'll be back CT-5767." Krell told Flames. "Screw you." Flames murmured as Krell ran off. "So, you took on a Jedi and you survived? Not bad cadet." Dominos exclaimed when he saw Flames. "Good to see you Dom." Flames replied. "I would want to be here on better notes, but we have problems, come back to the air base, something happened." Dom sighed.

Flames stood before whatever was left of Kam and Latinus, trying to comprehend what happened. "General Krell did this…" Flames asked. "He's a psychopath." Dominos stated. "We need to talk to him, now." Flames sternly ordered. The two floated down to General Krell's prison cell. "I should kill you." Flames sternly stated. "Go ahead." General Krell said. "Don't Flames, it's not worth it." Dominos said.

 **3 hours later**

"Feels good to be back in a cruiser, so much better than the Umbaran atmosphere." Flames remarked. "Doesn't get much better than this." Dominos replied. "Cadet Flames." Commander Cody said. "You are being court marshalled right now!" Cody yelled. "What Court Marshalling?" Dom asked. "Your friend has disobeyed orders for the third time, he is being court marshalled." Cody explained as he put a handgun to his helmet. "I wouldn't be so sure Cody." Said General Kenobi as he walked in. "He has been a vital part to how we dealt with that crash." General Kenobi remarked. "But sir, he has disobeyed orders for the third time, and Commander Wolffe ordered this." Cody replied, putting his finger on the trigger. "Here are my orders, let him live, and put the blaster away." General Kenobi ordered. "Yes sir." Cody said as he holstered his blaster. "By the way, Talon said before he died that he's better than you Cody!" Cadet yelled as he walked back to he command center with Dominos.


End file.
